


Prom

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pascal gets ready for prom but his parents can get a bit fussy at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILLEGAILE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/gifts).



Pascal was fixing his shirt, making sure that it was tucked in properly in his slacks as he smoothes his shirt down and fixes his collar. It was prom night and he wanted to make sure that he looked perfect. He doesn't know how but he's managed to ask his best friend out as his date after finally admitting that he's liked his friend for some time now. 

He was adjusting the buttons on his shirt, opting to not wear a tie since he felt strange wearing one. He picks up his jacket and puts it on when his door bursts open with his papa holding around a dozen ties in his hands. "I'm sure we can find one that will look good on you." Nico says as he holds up tie after tie against Pascal's shirt. "Papa I'm fine. I don't want a tie." Pascal says as he tries to not roll his eyes at his father. "But its a formal event. You need a tie." Nico insists as he puts a shiny silver tie around Pascal's neck and begins to tie it. "Leave him be Nico. Maybe he wants to borrow my chains instead." Lewis says as he pokes his head around the door. "Lewis!", "Dad!" Pascal and Nico say at the same time as Lewis holds up his hands in surrender and makes his way downstairs. 

Nico finishes with the tie and steps back to let Pascal look at himself on the mirror. Pascal wouldn't admit it out loud but the tie just made his outfit look perfect. He looks to his father who was looking at him with a huge smile and glassy eyes. "Papa don't tell me you're going to cry." Pascal says as Nico moves to wrap his arms around his son. "You look so grown up and handsome." Nico says as he wipes at his eyes. Pascal hugs his father back. "Well I did get my looks from my parents." He says as they see Lewis join them in the room with Roscoe in tow. Nico pulls his husband to join them in a family hug. 

Nico and Lewis were taking turns at having their picture taken with their son. They were waiting for his date to arrive and Nico has decided that what better way to pass time than to take picture to fill up the family album. When they hear the doorbell ring Pascal jumps to open it to let his date in. "Woah." Pascal says, a little out of breath when he sees his date. "I hope I'm not late." Jolyon says as he smiles sheepishly at Pascal. "No, you're right on time. You look amazing." Pascal says as he feels his cheeks heat up. Jolyon adjust his collar and smiles back at Pascal. "Thank you, you look amazing too." Jolyon says before Nico and Lewis appear behind their son. Lewis coughs to get their attention and Pascal turns around to see his father holding up the camera. Pascal and Jolyon oblige and pose for a few photos to satisfy Nico. 

Pascal looks at his watch to see that they should leave now so that they still have time to grab dinner before they make their way to prom. He gives his parents a hug goodbye before Lewis calls Pascal over to him. He hands him the key to his black Mercedes and gives Pascal a wink. "Be back by 2 AM and not a single scratch on her and on yourself, got it?" Pascal beams up to his dad before he gives him a tight squeeze. "Thank you." Pascal says. "Now go have fun." Nico says from beside them as he places his hand on Pascal's shoulder. Pascal looks at them before he heads off with Jolyon. As he pulls away from the driveways he gives them a final wave before he drives off with his date. 

Nico waves back as Lewis wraps his arms around his husband. He sees Nico wipe away a few tears from his eyes and Lewis gives him a kiss on the cheek. "If you're like this during his prom wait until his wedding day." Lewis says as he leads them back into their home.


End file.
